


Everything Fades Sometime

by kitsuchi (genusshrike)



Category: Death Note
Genre: Community: 50drabbles, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-26
Updated: 2008-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genusshrike/pseuds/kitsuchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mello and Matt, waiting for the grand finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Fades Sometime

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/50drabbles/profile)[**50drabbles**](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/50drabbles/) challenge, [table 2](http://genusshrike.dreamwidth.org/198596.html), prompt 1 - 'autumn'

They spend their last days together, waiting. They know everything; now they just pass the time while the players make their moves.

And in those days, squatting in a warehouse with the wind whistling outside, Mello can let go for once. Knowing you're doomed allows a certain freedom.

Mello and Matt ride out together, fast like they want it all over with but really they want to live. They stay up late eating junk and watching movies, and at last falling down together.

They're just waiting for the leaves to turn, waiting for that call that says: we're ending now.


End file.
